


Drop all your weapons

by Lokislittlearmy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I'm tagging it anyway, One Shot, Weapons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little ficlet I wrote, based on the "drop all your weapon so" *takes out an impossible number of weapons* trope.<br/>The crystal gems have captured peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop all your weapons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the chat window on my iPad's messaging system. Don't hate me.

Peridot groaned, telling herself not to look down. Garnet held her up by one forearm, leaving Peridot to dangle over the cliff near the temple. If she disconnected anything, she had a 13.6% chance of surviving the fall. So best to not. She glared up at the fusion, who maintained her stoic expression.  
"Drop all your weapons," Garnet ordered, and grumbling, Peridot pulled about twenty weapons from various spots, reaching behind her, to her legs, arms, et cetera. She felt a sort of loss as she watched them hit the ground below. Once a sufficient amount of weapons had been dropped, she looked up at Garnet.  
"I said all of them," Garnet said, emphasis on 'all.'  
Sighing, Peridot took about five more off of her person and let them, too, hit the ground below with a reluctant thump. Well, at least she had her tiny dagger left. She looked up at Garnet with a glare.  
Garnet stared at Peridot, expression unshifting, and Peridot let the small blade drop from the palm of her hand, piercing another weapon when it hit the ground.  
Now, Garnet smiled a little bit and pulled Peridot up onto the cliff. The Homeworld gem felt sort of empty now. Vulnerable.  
Who was she kidding? She was.


End file.
